Nuestro lugar
by Ssil
Summary: Aquella muchacha le intrigaba y Edward decidió entrar poco a poco en su vida. Le fascinaba lo que veía, ella le atraía y de alguna forma ella le necesitaba también. Dos almas separadas encuentra su lugar perfecto: la una junto a la otra, formando un todo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; la trama es mía.

**Nuestro lugar**

Edward paseaba por los campos de aquel recóndito pueblo, alejado de cualquier núcleo urbano de importancia. Podía correr sin preocuparse por ser visto, los habitantes de aquel silencioso lugar no acostumbraban a salir tan temprano de sus casas y menos a pasear por los bosques.  
Con la mente en blanco, sólo se dedicaba a correr y a disfrutar de una hermosa mañana, saboreando el fresco olor del día, oliendo a sol y a rocío.  
Si darse cuenta acabó en un prado circular, rodeado por majestuosos árboles que hacían de aquel pequeño espacio una fortaleza. Creyéndose solo caminó hacia uno de los árboles con intención de recostarse en él.

Pronto algo llamó su atención. Bajo uno de los árboles se encontraba recostaba una joven de cabello oscuro. Ella era totalmente ajena a su presencia, algo del todo normal dado el absoluto mutismo del joven. Se fijó más en ella y alcanzó a distinguir un libro en su regazo mientras que con una mano sostenía lo que parecían unas viejas gafas. Ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su lectura.

Habiendo despertado su curiosidad, el joven Edward decidió acercarse más a la muchacha, así que bordeó el círculo de árboles y a una velocidad poco común se sitúo a unos pocos metros de ella, desde donde puedo observarla mejor.

Ella era joven, una muchacha de unos dieciocho años probablemente. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón levemente pronunciado en la zona del mentón. Era increíblemente pálida para ser una humana. Quizás su palidez destacase más por el color castaño de sus ojos, enmarcados en unas largas pestañas que la otorgaban un aire de misterio. Tenía una pequeña y respingona nariz rodeada por unos delicados coloretes. Todo ello resultaba una combinación extraña, pero no por ello menos hermosa y tentadora. Vestía un delicado traje de un mustio color verde, resaltando más si cabía el tono perlado de su piel. Los rayos de sol dieron de pleno en el rostro de la joven y Edward no pudo sino creer que aquella era la imagen de un verdadero ángel.

La magia del momento se vio interrumpida por grito lejano.

—¡Isabella, niña! ¿Dónde te has metido?

La muchacha se levantó más que sobresaltada, escondió las gafas y el libro en el hueco de uno de los árboles y salió con pasos inseguros de aquella fortaleza de hojas.

Edward quedó intrigado por la actuación de la joven, tuvo la intención de seguirla pero pudo controlar el impulso y la dejó marchar, no ocurrió así con su deseo de acercarse al árbol donde ella había estado recostada. Allí encontró el libro que era objeto de atención de la joven: "_La Celestina". _Curiosa elección la de la muchacha. También observó el deteriorado estado de aquellos lentes. Allí el ambiente estaba teñido de un discreto olor a fresas. Delicioso.

Durante la siguiente semana Edward repitió el mismo ritual: muy de mañana se acercaba al mismo prado para observar a la silenciosa muchacha, ávida lectora, que devoraba libros con una rapidez pasmosa. Nunca se acercó a ella, le gustaba mantener esa barrera entre ellos, de esa forma tenía la posibilidad de estudiarla con detenimiento y elaborarse una idea sobre ella. Pero lo cierto es que poco había averiguado sobre ella. Únicamente su nombre y que pertenecía a una familia de cierta alcurnia, contaba con buenas ropas y calzados, se notaba que estaba bien alimentada y además habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que distintos sirvientes se habían aproximado a las cercanías del claro reclamando a Isabella por su desaparición.

La curiosidad de Edward aumentaba exponencialmente. Nunca había oído la voz de la muchacha y anhelaba con todo su ser comprobar si la delicadeza que desprendía la joven era extensible a su voz. Por el momento, sus esporádicos suspiros le tenían cautivado.

Decidió que ya era hora de dar un paso hacia delante. Él acababa de llegar a aquel pequeño lugar con el objetivo de instalarse allí por unos años y cambiar de aires, estaba demasiado cansado de la compañía de los Denali. Era momento de pasar algo de tiempo a solas, de volver a integrarse en el mundo de los humaos, algo que a él se le daba especialmente bien. De entre todos los de su especie, él era el más capaz de rodearse de humanos aunque esto no quería decir, que dada su habilidad la llevase a cabo a menudo.

Cuando esa mañana la muchacha volvió a ver interrumpida su lectura por la cansada voz de la sirvienta, Edward decidió seguirla.

Algo le llamó la atención, la muchacha caminaba con lentitud, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna rama caída. Eso era algo raro, él la había visto pasear por el prado y en ningún momento ella se había mostrado torpe o descoordinada.

Unos minutos después llegaron a los lindes que separaban el bosque de una majestuosa casa. Edward dedujo que se trataba de la casa de Isabella ya que ella se entretuvo a conversar con uno de los sirvientes que trabajaba en el exterior de la casa y después había entrado sin ninguna vacilación en la casa.

Edward decidió que ya era momento de socializar con sus nuevos vecinos así que decidió pasar por las tiendas del lugar para realizar algunas compras y darse a conocer. Pronto se vio rodeado por una multitud de pueblerinos ansiosos por conocer más de la vida de aquel apuesto y joven varón. Teniendo ya es estrategia creada, Edward no vaciló ni un solo instante en responder a alguna de las preguntas que aquellos hombres le realizaban. Nadie había sospechado de él, todos lo consideraban un apuesto forastero pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que detrás de aquel hermoso rostro se encontraba una de las criaturas que ellos más temían.

Había sido una tarde pesada pero finalmente Edward había conseguido lo que quería. Sus vecinos ya sabían que él era un joven rico que habiendo hecho negocios en el extranjero había decidido volver a su país natal en busca de un poco de paz y con el objetivo de vivir tranquilo con las sustanciales cantidades de oro de sus arcas. También les había informado de su nuevo hogar: la vieja mansión situada a las afueras del pueblo, escondida en medio de los fríos bosques. Pero lo más importante para él había sido averiguar que la casa colindante al bosque pertenecía a la familia Swan, la más poderosa de la zona.

La familia estaba compuesta por el matrimonio, Charlie y Renne Swan y su par de hijas, su ya conocida Isabella y Alyssia, la última mayor que la primera y bastante conocida en el pueblo gracias a su continua asistencia a diversos actos sociales.

Haciendo uso de sus buenos modales Edward les comunicó a algunos de sus nuevos conocidos el hecho de que tenía la intención de pasar a visitar a la familia Swan y presentarles sus respetos, como forastero por aquel lugar era su deber.

Pocos días después Edward decidió que ya era momento para hacer su visita. Increíblemente esta nervioso, algo tremendamente raro en él, jamás le temblaba el pulso.

Le abrió la puerta de aquella pomposa casa una de las sirvientas que en numerosas ocasiones había buscado a Isabella.

—Bienvenido al hogar de los Swan- dijo la vieja señora observando atentamente el aspecto del muchacho.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y me gustaría, siempre que fuese posible, conocer a los señores de la casa.

—Anunciaré su visita a los señores para ver si pueden atenderle, esperé en el recibidor si es tan amable.

Edward asintió. Su curiosidad aumentaba por momentos. Hoy iba a ver cara a cara a Isabella si todo transcurría tal y como él lo quería. Gracias a su visión, aún permaneciendo lejos de ella, había visto la hermosura de su rostro, pero estar tan cerca de ella y sin el temor a ser descubierto, era algo novedoso para él.

Notó como unas dulces notas se deslizaban tras la puerta de lo que parecía ser la sala de estar por donde la sirvienta se había perdido. Abruptamente el sonido se detuvo.

Minutos después la misma sirvienta le mandó pasar al salón donde le esperaban. Inseguro caminó hasta la puerta de donde anteriormente había salido aquella deliciosa pieza de piano.

Lo primero que vio fue a una dama de mediana edad sentada en un coqueto sofá. Vio una espalda femenina al lado del piano. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para notar que se trataba de ella. Era Isabella. Su aroma era imposible de confundir.

—Señora Swan, me presento formalmente. Soy Edward Cullen su nuevo vecino.

La dama se acercó cautelosa y le tendió su mano para que él la besara.

—He escuchado hablar de usted, ya sabe que las noticias vuelan y los criados hablan demasiado.

—El otro día salí a hacer unas compras por el pueblo y pude conocer a gran parte de los vecinos. Ellos me hablaron de ustedes y dado que no había tenido el placer de conocerlos me tomé la confianza de venir a visitarlos.

—No se preocupe joven. Tome asiento mientras nos traen el té. Le presentaré a la menor de mis hijas. Isabella ven aquí.

A Edward no le gustó el tono de su voz, frío, autoritario, helado.

La joven caminó hacia donde se encontraban y Edward pudo notar al rápido aleteo de su corazón.

Ella levantó la cabeza y Edward no pudo sino volver a maravillarse con la hermosura de su rostro, aun habiéndola visto en otras ocasiones, jamás había estado tan cerca de ella y se lamentó por ello. Pudo sentir el calor que sus arreboladas mejillas le transmitían. Era una sensación de lo más agradable el contraste de su fría piel con las ondas de calor de la muchacha. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a tal calor.

—Encantado de conocerla señorita Isabella.

—No puedo decir menos, señor Cullen.

El sonrojo de la muchacha se multiplicó cuando Edward le besó la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

La señora Swan decidió romper ese momento.

—Isabella, toca algo para nuestro invitado.

Ella se encaminó hacia el piano y comenzó con la suave melodía que estaba sonando cuando el entró a la casa.

La sirvienta volvió con el té, y la señora Swan se dedicó a interrogar a Edward, sobre su origen, trabajo, familia, el motivo por el que estaba allí y por supuesto, cuál era su situación económica. No le extrañó pues desde el momento en el que la había visto había percibido en ella la avaricia y el ansia de riqueza.

Y no iba mal encaminado el joven Cullen, pues aunque en un principio a Renne le pareció un hombre con ínfulas de algo más, al conocer su patrimonio pronto cambió de opinión y un codicioso plan se formó en su mente.

Edward vio como de nuevo la mujer llamó a Isabella, a quien había mantenido tocando durante todo el encuentro, y la mandó a buscar a su hermana.

Viendo el potencial de Edward, Renne consideró adecuado presentarle a su Alyssia.

Mientras las jóvenes venían, la señora Swan se dedicó a alabar a su hija, la belleza que poseía, sus delicadas manos, su destreza en la costura, su habilidad para organizar eventos, la gracia con la que el Señor la había dotado para levantar los ánimos de una adormilada reunión… Pero en ningún momento dedicó una palabra a su hija menor.

—Madre- interrumpió Isabella.

—Mi querida hija, acércate.

Edward vio como una joven de cabello color miel iba hacia ellos.

—Querida, este es el señor Cullen, Edward para nosotras- terminó soltando una risilla cómplice con su hija.

—Señor, es todo un placer tenerle en nuestra casa.

Isabella volvió a tocar el piano, siempre dándole la espalda a Edward y nunca integrándose en la pequeña reunión, algo que hacía a Edward sentirse frustrado.

Por horas tuvo que aguantar el interminable monólogo de la señora Swan y su hija. Era una charla insustancial destinada únicamente a vender las tantas y maravillosas habilidades de Alyssia.

Cuando Edward pensó que su visita se había prolongado demasiado, decidió que era momento de irse.

Muy cortésmente se despidió de las tres, pudiendo disfrutar de nuevo del aroma y la belleza de Isabella, que esta vez sí, le miró de frente.

—Edward, dado que mi marido no estará en casa hasta mañana por la mañana, nos gustaría que vinieses a cenar, así conocerías a mi marido y podrías pasar más tiempo con Aly, al parecer habéis congeniado muy bien.

A Edward no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que la señora Swan lo consideraba un buen partido para su hija mayor, si bien no disponía de un título nobiliario, su fortuna podía compensarlo. No había candidatos serios en aquel pequeño pueblo deWashington, tan sólo campesinos, pequeños comerciantes y algún que otro pequeño señor de tierras. Nada suficiente para su hija mayor, la preferida.

Edward no entendía el motivo por el que la señora Swan dejaba de lado a Isabella, ella era tanto o más hermosa que su hermana y por lo que había podido vislumbrar mucho más interesante que ella. Isabella tocaba el piano, era una ávida lectora, tenía una dulce voz, casi esta seguro de lo embelesado que podría quedar al escucharla cantar algo, pero de Alyssia sólo había escuchado palabras pero no había visto hechos. Decían las hablas populares que las palabras se las llevaba el tiempo, y Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Ya estaba entendiendo como funcionaba la mente de la señora Swan. Por muy astuta que ella se creyese, él siempre iba a ir por delante de ella. No era un pobre humano impresionado por las exageraciones de aquella, para nada, modesta dama.

La siguiente mañana Edward estuvo a punto de salir al encuentro de Isabella. Se moría de ganas por acercarse y conversar con ella. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que no era propio de un caballero como él y que seguramente la joven se asustaría la verse descubierta y sola allí por él. A Edward no le cabía ninguna duda de que ella estaba allí sin el conocimiento de alguien, escondida, disfrutando de unos momentos para ella sola. No le quería robar ese momento de paz, o por lo menos n o ese día.

El joven Cullen se sentía intrigado por los lentes de la joven, en su casa no los había utilizado, ¿sólo la harían falta para leer? Ciertamente notó algo de torpeza en sus movimientos en su visita, pero bien podría deberse a los nervios.

Decidió ser paciente y conocer a la joven de los Swan poco a poco.

Había sido un día realmente caluroso, dado el lugar y la época del año pero el no había tenido ningún problema para salir a la calle, suerte que los humanos se fiaban ciegamente de sus leyendas, ninguno de ellos imaginaba que un vampiro podía salir a plena luz del día. Mejor así, la ignorancia era su salvación.

El señor Swan le recibió esa noche. Era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras al contrario que su esposa, que tardo poco en aparecer, colgada del brazo de su hija mayor. Edward no veía a Isabella por ningún lado. Se notó inquieto.

—Pasemos al comedor joven- dijo el señor Swan.

—¿no nos acompañará esta noche la señorita Isabella?- se atrevió a cuestionar Edward.

—esta muchacha siempre está por ahí perdida…

—mujer, ve a llamarla- le ordenó el señor Swan.

—No voy a desentender a nuestro invitado por buscar a Isabella, ahora la mandaré a buscar.

No les sirvieron la cena hasta que Isabella llegó a la mesa.

—Disculpas padre, no me fijé en la hora.

—Come, después hablaremos.

La cena transcurrió con la conversación de los dos varones, en ocasiones interrumpidos por la señora Swan.

Edward intentó incluir a Isabella en la conversación, pero resultó casi imposible, permanecía callada y con la mirada gacha.

En ocasiones le pareció percibir como ella forzaba sus ojos para mirar a través de la ventana, o como se mostraba torpe con las comidas. Resultaba muy extraño.

—¿Sabe Edward que esta semana contamos con la visita de uno de los mejores grupos musicales del país?- comentó de forma casual la Renne.

—No había tenido ninguna noticia sobre ello.

—Van a ser una serie de conciertos maravillosos, estoy segura, ¿ le gusta la música a usted?

—Soy un gran aficionado al piano, como su hija Isabella. Ayer tocó de manera encantadora ¿ asistirá usted, Isabella, a los conciertos?

La aludida levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente al joven Cullen. Él era hermoso, incluso ella lo podía notar. Su madre y su hermana estaban encantados con él, no hacían más que alabar su belleza, su saber estar, sus posesiones… A Isabella le gustaba el tono suave y dulce de su voz, las cadencias de su habla, lo serio que parecía…

—Asistiré a todos los conciertos que me sean permitidos. Amo la música y sobre todo el piano.

—Me alegra concordar en eso con usted, ¿desde cuando toca?

—Desde que tenía cinco años, ¿ y usted?

—Comencé un poco antes, con cuatro años. Los años que estuve lejos de casa añoré mi piano. Ahora estoy un poco desentrenado pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar mis dotes musicales.

—Seguro que no se le ha olvidado querido- cortó la señora Swan- ¿nos complacerías con una pequeña pieza? Aly desea que nos deleite con su música.

—Como guste Renne. Isabella, ¿Me podría guiar hacia su instrumento?

Me ayudó a acomodarme, colocando el pequeño banquito para mí, mostrándome sus partituras… ella era dulce y amable. Sin embargo se volvía a mostrar algo torpe, se dio cuenta de cómo forzaba los ojos.

Cuando se iba a volver, la tomé la mano, impidió su huida. Un adorable sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

—Quédese- rogó el joven.

—A mí madre no la va a gustar- confesó ella.

—Sólo serán unos minutos Isabella.

—Sólo Bella- se atrevió ella.

—Muy bien Bella, siéntese aquí conmigo.

La noche, a partir de aquello, fue deliciosamente agradable. Edward interpretó varias piezas con el único objetivo de que Bella no se separase de su lado. Su calor era reconfortante, no solía estar tan cerca de humanos, y menos durante tanto tiempo.

Al final de la velada las demás mujeres Swan no parecían muy alegres. Edward sabía que se debía a sus constantes atenciones a Bella.

—Señor Swan ¿podría asistir con su hija Isabella al concierto de mañana por la tarde?- se atrevió Edward cuando se quedó a solas con el hombre.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Por qué querría usted salir con mi hija menor? ¿ No se ha fijado en Alyssia?

A Edward le hirvió la sangre.

—No quiero faltar a su hija mayor, pero viendo el gusto por la música que Isabella y yo compartimos, creo que ella es la compañía que quiero para disfrutar del concierto.

El señor Swan se mostraba indeciso.

—Por supuesto querido, creemos que tienes razón, pero a Isabella no la gusta salir mientras que Aly desea acudir ¿por qué no asiste con ella?

Edward tenía que hacer esfuerzos por controlar su ira. Las aletas de su nariz se estaban moviendo furiosas, podía notar la cara de desilusión de Bella, que había aparecido junto al resto de su familia.

—¿ no le gustaría asistir Isabella?- evitó llamarla Bella, su familia no lo hacía y aquello debía tener un motivo.

Antes de que contestase Edward pudo ver el gesto de su madre.

—Yo…verás, a mí…me encantaría asistir- terminó por fin.

—Todo queda dicho entonces, mañana ambas iréis con el Edward al concierto- zanjó la mujer.

Edward había salvado la situación, por lo menos Isabella iba a acudir con él. Estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos nada sanos hacia la señora Swan.

La siguiente mañana Edward no se pudo reprimir. Era el momento de conocer a Isabella en el prado.

Caminó con pasos inseguros hasta el lugar donde ella permanecía recostada. No quería sorprenderla apareciendo junto a ella de la nada, así que decidió hacer algo de ruido aclarándose la garganta pero ella estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura que no se percató de ello.

—Bella- terminó por decir el joven Cullen.

Ella levantó la cabeza espantada, claramente asustada por la intromisión. Rápidamente arrojó sus lentes al suelo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó asustada.

—Soy Edward, Bella.

Ella pareció más tranquila después de conocer la identidad del visitante, pero ¿acaso ella no le veía? No estaba demasiado lejos.

Cuando ella fijó su vista en él, Edward reanudó su camino. Ella se levantó para recibirle.

—Buenos días Bella- dijo antes de besarle la delicada mano.

—¿Qué hace por aquí Edward?

—Me gusta pasear por las mañanas y este es un buen lugar para ello. Los bosques son espléndidos.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Edward se inclinó y recogió las desvencijadas gafas para luego tendérselas a la adorable muchacha. Ella, cohibida, las aceptó. El silencio reinaba entre ellos. Isabella asustada por haberse visto descubierta y Edward incómodo por no saber por donde comenzar.

—¿Qué estaba leyendo?

—Unos viejos poemas que encontré en la biblioteca de casa. En realidad se trata de un libro que perteneció a mi abuela.

—¿Está disfrutando con la lectura?

—Mucho. No quiero parecer descarada, pero ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Edward no sabía si decirle o no la verdad, probablemente ella se asustaría.

—La verdad le podría sorprender Bella- dijo risueño.

—Pero me agradaría más que una mentira, de eso estoy segura.

—¿Cree que es el momento adecuado para tal confesión?

—Reconozco que peco de curiosidad pero aceptaré su voluntad de confesarme ahora o más tarde sus pecados.

Ella era inteligente pensó Edward.

Se sentó con ella en el pasto y durante largo tiempo conversaron. Al principio ella se mostraba tímida e insegura pero poco a poco fue abandonando esa postura y se mostró abierta y perspicaz. Llena de comentarios sagaces e inteligentes. Hablaron de música, de literatura, de la sociedad. Ella no era como las demás mujeres. Quizás no fuese del todo apropiado que un par de jóvenes conversasen solos y alejados de vigilancia a alguna, pero si a alguno de ellos tal idea le pasó por la mente, pareció ignorarla, aquel tiempo compartido era altamente valioso para ambos.

Demasiado pronto ella se vio obligada a abandonarle. A Edward no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que ella no había usado sus lentes pero sí las había escondido antes de irse. No había sacado el tema por no hacerla sentir incómoda, ya habría otras ocasiones.

—Nos vemos esta tarde Bella.

—Le estaré esperando ansiosa- reconoció ella- hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme.

—Espero que la velada le resulte agradable, al igual que la compañía- se atrevió Edward.

—No espero nada menos de lo que he visto ahora, Edward- le encantó su nombre en sus labios, él quería que ella lo utilizase.

Edward estaba fascinado. Ella era tímida pero de alguna manera con él había dejado atrás parte de sus inhibiciones y se mostraba más libre o quizás fuese, simplemente, el hecho de que su familia la constreñía, de lo que no le cabía la menor duda viendo la dominancia de su madre.

Paso a recoger a las hermanas. Se sorprendió al ver las diferencias en los vestidos y peinados de ambas. Alyssia llamaba la atención por los enrevesados diseños de su vestido y el elaborado peinado; por el contrario Bella portaba un sencillo vestido y no peinado nada ostentoso como el de su hermana.

Edward pensó que las mujeres a veces no entendían que la belleza no se podía comprar, por más adornos que la hermana mayor se pusiese jamás alcanzaría la belleza de su hermana.

Al darlas la mano para subir al coche ellas notaron la frialdad del joven. Bella, precavida, se calló aún conociendo más a Edward que su hermana.

—Edward ¿ tiene usted frío?

—En absoluto.

—He notado cuan heladas estaban sus manos y me he preocupado. En las visitas anteriores siempre las ha tenido así, ahora que recuerdo.

—Es algo normal en mí, no te preocupes Alyssia.

Bella caminaba insegura, incluso tropezó con la puerta de entraba a la sala donde tenía lugar el concierto. Tampoco le pasó por alto el hecho de que ella no veía adecuadamente a los concertistas desde su posición, aún cuando esta era buena.

El concierto resultó maravilloso. Edward y Bella disfrutaron enormemente de él, no así la hermana mayor que se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar por lo que buscó la compañía de algún conocido al que deslumbrar. Estaba visto que la sosa de su hermana había captado la atención del joven Edward, y aunque ella se sentía celosa, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de socializar y conocer nuevos varones. Edward no era tan especial, únicamente un señor con dinero que se tenía que conformar con una mediocre como Isabella.

Después de descansar algo más de cuatro horas, algo raro en él, quizás motivado por las emociones que inusualmente lo acompañaban durante esos días y que le habían abandonado durante siglos, Edward se encaminó al pasto, ansioso por ver a la joven Swan. Pero pronto se mostró inquieto por su tardanza. Esperó por horas, pero ella nunca llegó al pasto. No tenía motivo alguno para acudir a su casa y tampoco tenía forma alguna de comunicarse con ella. No le gustaba su actual situación.

Después de tres días de total incertidumbre Edward decidió volver a la casa de los Swan, aunque ello significase tener que soportar al par de mujeres Swan.

—Pase joven Cullen.

—¡Oh! Mi querido Edward, que bueno tenerte por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?

—Me he mantenido ocupado, instalar todas mis pertenencias en la nueva casa lleva mucho trabajo- mintió Edward.

—Querido, si tuvieses una esposa ella se encargaría de todo, ¿no has contemplado todavía unirte en matrimonio con alguna bonita joven?

—Se que es uno de mis deberes como hombre de Dios, pero todavía no he encontrado a la persona adecuada- claro que lo había hecho, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, por el momento, a ella.

—Aly tiene muchas propuestas de matrimonio, como ya habrás escuchado, pero estamos esperando la llegada de un muchacho que la merezca – la señora Swan era muy directa en sus comentarios.

—Y hablando de sus hijas, ¿ cómo se encuentran?

—Aly ha salido al pueblo para buscar unos nuevos lazos, mi hija es tan coqueta…

—¿Isabella la ha acompañado?

—No, ella está en cama, sufre fuertes jaquecas que la impiden salir por días.

La despreocupación en su tono de voz activo los instintos violentos del joven Edward, que durante tanto tiempo y no sin mucha práctica había sido capaz de domesticar.

Tras un rato más de insulsa conversación abandonó la casa, no sin un claro objetivo: iba a ver a Isabella esa misma noche.

Así que de acuerdo a su plan, cuando el sol se hubo perdido en el horizonte y la casa de los Swan era un remanso de paz, buscó entre las sombras el cuarto de Bella. Ella dormía en uno de los cuartos traseros de la esquina por lo que no le costó mucho encontrarla.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, agradecía en esos momentos más que nunca, las ventajas de su naturaleza. Con todo el sigilo posible penetró en la modesta habitación.

Se atrevió a acercarse a la cama y tocarla el rostro, después de todo lo que había hecho eso ya no iba a corromper su alma.

Ella estaba demasiado caliente, tenía fiebre además de sudor reseco por todo el rostro. Puso sus heladas manos en la cara de la joven intentando con ello bajar su temperatura.

—¿Edward?

—Hola preciosa -le dijo él con alegría, tomándole la mano y apretándola con suavidad. La había echado de menos.

—¿Eres tú Edward?

—¿Cómo estas Bella?

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

— Te contemplo, eres tan hermosa…. –ese comentario provocó el sonrojo de la joven. Edward estaba encantado por poder provocar aquello en la joven, tras siglos sin sentir ninguna emoción, aquella sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble.

—Si alguien te descubre…-

—Silencio pequeña, nada va a ocurrir, ahora dime, ¿Cómo estás tú?

Bella le habó extendidamente de sus ataques de cabeza siempre omitiendo la causa de ello, Edward se sentía curioso, pero viendo la debilidad de la joven decidió dejarla descansar, prometiéndola una nueva visita la próxima noche.

Edward abandonó el cuarto de Bella siendo plenamente consciente de que ellos habían estado destinados a encontrarse, cada uno de los pasos que durante tu longeva vida había dado, le habían llevado hasta aquel ser tan especial, no le cabía la menor duda. Y ahora que la había encontrado no la dejaría ir.

Ella le había recordado que la vida consistía en algo más que en la simple y triste existencia que él había llevado, que la vida era un sube y baja, con días buenos y malos, con altibajos, con intensas emociones, no era ni mucho menos un camino en línea recta. Quizás él no era tan sabio como se había creído y aquella inocente criatura se lo había demostrado.

Bella no tardó muchos días más en recuperarse, más eso no supuso el fin de las visitas nocturnas, a las que se sumaron las diurnas. La joven Swan aprovechaba todas las mañanas para ir al prado y estar con Edward.

En una de esas noches, Bella le confesó a Edward algunos de los secretos que escondía. Era algo totalmente normal dado el profundo vínculo que los unía, Edward no la dejaba de visitar ninguna noche y cada día sus visitas se alargaban más y más. Pero su relación podía ser mal vista, a ojos de la gente Bella sería una desvergonzada que permitía a un hombre visitarla en su alcoba a altas horas de la madrugada; y Edward un libertino que se aprovechaba de la inocencia de una joven. Pero ambos estaban por encima de los convencionalismos sociales. Sólo ellos sabían lo que compartían, el vínculo que les unía.

—Mis jaquecas se deben a mis problemas de visión. Desde niña he visto mal pero con el paso de los años mi vista se ha ido deteriorando más y más, sobre todo en el último año. Ya no soy capaz de leer sin gafas y sin acercarme mucho los libros, al bordar me pincho con la aguja, no distingo a la gente si no están muy cerca y me resulta muy difícil moverme por lugares que no conozco. Mi madre no quiere que nadie se entere, es una vergüenza para ella, no me permite usar mis gafas, así que me veo obligada a esconder aquel par viejo con el que tú me viste. Sabe que no encontraré marido, hasta no hace mucho lo intentaba, pero ya se ha rendido, ¿ quien va a querer a una mujer que en unos pocos años quedará ciega? Es mejor que permanezca en casa, no se formarán habladurías y no avergonzaré a mis padres ni perjudicaré el futuro casamiento de mi hermana. Así pues, si mi vida queda reducida a esta casa ¿ Por qué no disfrutar un poco con mis libros? Aún cuando eso me hace más daño, la lectura y mi piano se han convertido en mi vida. Son los únicos momentos del día en los que me siento capaz y normal.

Ella era una mujer fuerte. No se derrumbó al en ningún momento, es más aceptaba su destino y la vida que podía llevar intentando encontrar en ella algún aliciente que pudiese acallar todas sus frustraciones.

—Bella, ¿ por qué no me has dicho nada antes?- el entendimiento estaba golpeando al joven Cullen.

—Mi madre me mataría si supiese que te lo he contado, bueno me mataría por otras muchas cosas más…

—¿Has visitado médicos?

—Hace años fuimos a la ciudad para ver a uno de los mejores pero no me pudo ayudar. Mi enfermedad no tiene solución, acabaré ciega.

—No si yo puedo impedirlo.

Edward irradiaba violencia, odio, tristeza… pero no impotencia. Por su mente ya había pasado aquella disparatada idea. Los humanos son egoístas y su raza lo era todavía más. Él no permitiría que Bella quedase aislada del mundo, su familia ya lo estaba haciendo, no quería que sufriese, que perdiese la vista, que dejase de contemplar todas y cada una de las maravillas que el mundo encerraba y que el estaría ansioso por mostrarle, juntos podrían descubrir nuevos parajes, nuevas rutas. El mundo y el futuro se extendían ante ellos. Edward contaba con la eternidad, pero… ¿ y Bella?

Quizás era el momento de revelar su naturaleza. Él sabía que Bella, aunque no le había dicho nada, notaba cosas extrañas en él.

—Bella, tú sabes que yo no soy normal.

—Eso da igual Edward.

—¿sabes lo que soy acaso?

—eres lo que los libros llaman una de las criaturas de la noche.

—Vampiro. Soy un vampiro

El silencio reinaba en el pequeño cuarto. Edward no notaba alteración alguna en ella.

—Que más da lo que seas. Los libros y la gente podrán decir lo que quieran pero yo te conozco. Eres más humano que la mayoría de aquellos a quienes he conocido. Eres educado, atento, comprensivo, dulce, amable… ¿ qué debería echarte en cara? ¿qué no compartamos raza? En verdad somos más parecidos de lo que crees, no eres más que un hombre, un buen hombre. No tengo nada por lo que juzgarte. Ser diferentes no es bueno ni aceptable en nuestra sociedad, más ¿ qué me importa a mí lo que piense un grupo de personas a las que no le importo, que ni siquiera me conocen? No levantes barreras donde no las hay Edward. Tú eres un hombre, yo una mujer, lo demás es secundario.

—¿ No sientes miedo o repulsión?¿ no te aterra lo que pueda hacer?

—Me aceptaste en tu vida. Has sido luz para mí. Jamás te podría tener miedo porque en ti sólo veo bondad. Aquello que nos viene dado por naturaleza no es ni un premio ni un castigo, pero sí una responsabilidad, depende de tus decisiones, de lo que tu quieras llegar a ser.

—¿no tienes preguntas que hacerme? ¿ no temes por tu vida?

—Por supuesto que tengo interrogantes, conoces mi naturaleza curiosa, pero ¿ tendremos tiempo de saciar mi curiosidad, no?

La comprensión llegó Edward como un golpe en medio del pecho de esos que a un humano le cortan la respiración. Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, no pedía ni aspiraba a nada. Su bondad y generosidad eran extensibles a él y por ende a lo que él era, incluido el vampiro. Pero por encima de este estaba el hombre.

Ella suspiraba por estar con él y asumía que podía ser lo que él era.

—¿ y si te diese todo ese tiempo que quieres?

—Sería un regalo para ambos.

—¿ no sería egoísta por mi parte?

—¿Crees que algo me ata a este lugar? ¿ crees que alguien se preocuparía realmente por mi si desapareciese?

—Tu familia…

—Los has conocido, has visto lo mismo que he visto yo por años. Les quiero, pero mi lugar no esta aquí, no con ellos.

—¿Estarías conmigo? Sólo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz, para que jamás te falte nada. Serás lo más importante de mi vida, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

Ella sonreía como nunca. Jamás había visto Edward tal sonrisa en su rostro ¿ era verdaderamente él quien había causado tal gesto de felicidad?

—Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, ¿ por qué sino crees que te dejé entrar a mi alcoba joven Cullen?

Edward podía distinguir el toque de humor detrás de esa fachada suya. Decidió seguirla el juego, ella le despertaba las ganas de jugar, de bromear.

—Quizás porque soy un joven de buen ver, con un gran patrimonio, de gran intelecto… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas que nos caracterizan a los caballeros importantes.

—Bien visto eso te hace aún más atractivo, aunque claro, todavía falta que me pruebes más cosas…

—¿ mi pericia al besar seria una de ellas?- se atrevió a sugerir.

Bella no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Ella deseaba ese beso tanto o más que Edward y él estaba allí son el único objetivo de darla todo aquello que la hiciera feliz.

—¿puedo?

Ella le dio su mudo consentimiento y Edward no dudó un solo instante en aprovecharlo.

Con deliberada lentitud se acercó a ella, la agarró por la cintura y suavemente la acercó a su cuerpo, sintiendo todo el calor que su pequeña figura poseía. Con trémulos dedos la acarició las mejillas, maravillándose de su suavidad y carencia de imperfecciones. Ella era tan pura…

Tenía miedo de romperla, de que sólo fuese un sueño. Pero tenía que ser real, su mente no era capaz de recrear tantas sensaciones y menos tan placenteras…

El suave roce de sus narices erizó sus vellos estremeciendo a ambos, al hombre y a la mujer. Pronto fundidos en uno solo.

Sus bocas se unieron con un movimiento tierno y suave, casi inocente. Era el símbolo de una unión. A partir de ese momento ellos eran compañeros. Tras siglos de búsqueda Edward había encontrado la otra mitad de su alma, la mitad perfecta. Él le abriría la puerta a su compañera a una nueva vida, le devolvería su visión, más perfecta que antes y así ella podría ver cada día lo que la vida les ofrecía a ambos. No quiso chantajearla con eso, había esperado a que ella tomase libremente su decisión sin estar influenciada por nada.

Ella le calentaba el alma y por lo visto él podía hacer lo mismo con ella, cómo así era su intención. A su lado, se prometió Edward, jamás volvería a sentir soledad, indiferencia o abandono. Lucharía por ella, por su felicidad, la felicidad de ambos. Ninguno volvería a estar sólo, habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo, uno al lado del otro.

**Bueno diréis ¿Qué hace esta mujer publicando algo nuevo en vez de continuar con sus historias? Bueno, pues la verdad es que esta historia llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza así que en una noche de insomnio la empecé y aquí estamos.**

**Para mí ha supuesto un cambio bastante importante en mi forma de escribir y estoy contenta con el resultado, no se que os parecerá a vosotras así que me encantaría que me lo dijeseis.**

**Para las chicas que siguen mis otras historias que sepáis que ya estoy trabajando en ambas y que a finales de esta semana o comienzos de la siguiente tendréis nuevo capítulo de "¿Qué hay detrás?"**

**Ah! No os perdáis el debut de España mañana en el mundial! Calidad en estado puero ¡ JaJa… XD**

**Y desearme suerte, mañana tengo examen!**

**BeSoS**

**SiL**


End file.
